<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clatter by auroraXborealis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144163">Clatter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraXborealis/pseuds/auroraXborealis'>auroraXborealis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic, Puzzleshipping, Spirit Gate 13, kitchen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraXborealis/pseuds/auroraXborealis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi thinks that he might owe Marik a whole new set of dishes if he does not learn to control his nerves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem/Mutou Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Spirit Gate Round 16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clatter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble for the Battle City Challenge- Spirit Gate Round 13<br/>Prompt: Sugar<br/>Limitation: 1000 words</p>
<p>So back to my roots, I needed a little dose of the boys, and I'm guessing some of you did too ;)</p>
<p>Enjoy! *kiss*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yugi would have been fine with just being Marik’s roommate.</p>
<p>But Marik’s best friend was a certain Atem.</p>
<p>And when the bronze man had walked into the apartment for the first time, Yugi had broken the first of many dishes he would find himself dropping in Atem’s company.</p>
<p>The mug had clattered to the ground as his eyes had landed on the other. Atem had extended a somewhat shy hand towards him and spoke in the most melodious baritone Yugi’s ears had ever heard. Atem had been polite and reserved, but his smiles were the softest he had ever seen.</p>
<p>That was the first of many nights he had trouble falling asleep.</p>
<p>Atem came back often after that, Yugi always dropping another piece of dishware when their eyes met the first time each evening. Marik kept facepalming, but Atem just kept smiling and laughing lightly. Yugi’s nerves were going to be the death of him… and their dishes.</p>
<p>Tonight, Yugi had made it home later than usual. The lights were off in the whole place and he had taken a quick shower before heading to bed. However, the crimson-eyed man was back on his mind and he found himself wide-awake again.</p>
<p>He left the comfort of his bed and headed to the kitchen to grab a late night snack. He grabbed a cup of butterscotch pudding from the fridge and settled against the counter to dig into it. He sighed in delight from the first bite. He was so wrapped up in his treat that he did not even hear the light footsteps coming his way until another person was standing right next to him. He dropped his spoon suddenly and unconsciously squeezed the pudding cup in his hand. A deep chuckle greeted him.</p>
<p>Atem bent down to pick up the silverware piece. “You have this habit of dropping stuff in my presence, you realised that, right?”</p>
<p>Yugi put the cup on the counter, his other hand on his racing heart, trying to calm it. “How could I not? You scared the heck out of me!”</p>
<p>The other smirked at him while handing him his spoon back. “What is your excuse for all the other times?”</p>
<p>Yugi got caught in the crimson eyes. “I… I don’t have… an excuse,” he mumbled, feeling his nerves building at the proximity between them.</p>
<p>Atem quickly explained that Marik had let him crash on the couch since the night had gotten away from them, at which Yugi could only nod, unable to look away from those scarlet orbs, mesmerized by them.</p>
<p>Atem was standing so close to him he could feel heat eradiating from the other’s lean body. “Yugi?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…?” was all Yugi could manage.</p>
<p>Atem almost timidly pointed at his face. “You have pudding on your cheek.”</p>
<p>Yugi swiped his thumb across his cheek. “Oh, right! Let me just… there,” he finished, licking the tip of his finger.</p>
<p>Atem’s eyes followed that finger very carefully.</p>
<p>“You missed a spot,” he said and took a calculated step towards Yugi, trapping him between himself and the kitchen counter. “Here, I…” and in one swift motion, he laid his hands on his hips and bent forward, his tongue slowly and tentatively licking the smidge of pudding on his cheek.</p>
<p>Yugi’s breath caught in his throat. Atem pulled away only slightly to meet his eyes, hesitation in them laced with desire. And that was all the encouragement Yugi needed to reply to this tender and suave gesture.</p>
<p>His eyes did not leave the other’s as he asked: “Any other spot I might have missed?”</p>
<p>The hesitation was gone in a flash, and the hands on his hips pulled him just a tad closer. “I should probably check.”</p>
<p>Yugi breathed his response. “Totally.”</p>
<p>Atem did not waver this time and dropped his mouth to Yugi’s cheek against, his tongue gently tracing a wet pattern on his hot skin. The licking turning into opened mouth kisses along his jawline until lips dragged on the pressure point right under his ear and teeth grazed at the tender skin there before nibbling lightly. Yugi shuddered and bucked his hips, colliding with Atem, as a soft trembling moan escaped his own lips. Atem must have felt encouraged because he repeated the action on his neck down to his collarbone and Yugi felt his knees give out under him.</p>
<p>Atem immediately grabbed onto him, his hands lifting him up on the counter, disconnecting his mouth from his neck, but soon finding a new destination as soon as Yugi was seated firmly. Yugi dipped down to meet him halfway as their lips crashed against one another in a sensual dance and a symphonic series of moans.</p>
<p>Yugi instinctively wrapped his legs around Atem’s waist as his hands grabbed onto the heated shoulders of his partner. Atem’s fingers tugged at the bottom of Yugi pajamas t-shirt before roaming on the skin of his ribs and back, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Yugi still tasted the sugary sweetness of his pudding, but it was nothing compared to the spiciness he was getting from Atem’s tongue playing with his. He already felt addicted to that combination of sugar and spice and everything nice.</p>
<p>And he wanted more. Now.</p>
<p>He disconnected their lips, a thin thread of saliva linking them, Atem’s eyes staring in his, half-lidded with need. “Would you like to sleep somewhere else than on the couch?” Yugi proposed.</p>
<p>Atem could not stay away from the skin of Yugi’s neck it seems as his mouth latched onto it again. “Are you offering?” he answered right into his ear.</p>
<p>Yugi gave a purposeful jerk on hips, eliciting a groan from the other as their cores met firmly. “Only if you’re accepting.”</p>
<p>Atem did not need to answer with words as he picked up Yugi from the counter, throwing him over his shoulders and headed straight for his room, closing the door promptly behind them.</p>
<p>In their hurry, the spoon clattered to the ground again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>